Sessions Spent Alive
by haileygore
Summary: Tanna Fleet is dealing with demons that have begun to slowly kill her. The loss of her mother and unborn brother leave her in pain every day, but when she is a crucial witness to murder, will she stay alive long enough to put them away?
1. First Session

"Dr. Sweets?" she asked stepping into the large private room designed for therapy. She noticed the calming color of the walls, the comforting upholstery that covered the chairs and the standard box of tissues on the table. She suddenly felt embarrassed. She didn't think much of switching doctors, so she didn't change her wardrobe. But this place was nicer, and sudden; she felt like a tramp in a house of gold. Her tank top showed her bra and she had no intention of hiding it, until now. She moved her long hair over her shoulders, which seemed to bring the idea of modesty back, but not complete it.

She noticed a tall man step out from behind a closed door at resided in the room. No doubt his private office.

"Yes, Ms. Fleet. Please have a seat." Lance Sweets glanced down at the file brought to him earlier that morning. He had read little of it. Daisy had surprised him that morning by showing up at his office unannounced so that they could quickly have sex before the work day started. Now he was behind with his work, and he was embarrassed.

He pretended to fiddle with something in his office while he skimmed through the folder.

Name: Hatanna Fleet

Sex: Female

History: Received care from: Dr. Malawi, Dr. Hatch. Under FBI surveillance as witness. Reason for treatment: Suicidal patient for over three years. –Lance didn't get to see much before he realized she was staring at him.

Her history was brief; he knew why they had sent her to him. It'd be his job to keep her from hurting herself until the trial was over – then she'd go back to her old doctor. He guessed the FBI wanted any crucial information about the case; Lance Sweets was going to hate working this girl.

"Sorry, very busy day." He muttered.

"Wow." Was all she said.

"What?" he questioned her exclamation.

"You're so young." She said.

"Yes, I uh- I get that a lot. But I assure you a have an undergraduate in psychology, a masters in abnormal psychology, and my doctorate in clinical psych."

Tanna's expression didn't change. "How old are you?"

"Well, even though that question is highly irrelevant, I'm twenty-two."

"Jesus Christ." She said smiling. "I'm just as old and have only graduated from high school."

"Yes, I uh- excelled quite a bit when I was younger?"

"When you were younger?" she laughed, "You mean right now?"

"Yes." He said, his ears were burning – this always happened. "But I wish to continue the session with things about you, not me."

Tanna stopped laughing. She didn't want to talk about herself.

"Huh-tanna?"

"Tanna, just Tanna."

"Alright, well let's get started, why do you think you're here?"

"Well being a witness in a murder trial seems to make you important."

"Right, well –"

"I know that you work for the FBI. They want someone they can trust to handle my mental state, as well as record any helpful information I may possess. I'm damaged, not stupid."

"Why do you consider yourself damaged?"

"The constant murmur in my head to damage my body in horrific ways."

"Murmur like voices?"

"No. Not voices, just a recurring thought." She said as she stretched her arms. Lance could see three scars on each arm, most likely ones from her first attempt at suicide. They ran from her wrist to her elbow, though now faded, they were harder to see. She found no reason to hide them now that they were the color of her skin, just a different texture – but from time to time people would stare when they realized they were there, and that is exactly what Dr. Sweets was doing.

Lance began to flip through her file for an explanation. He quickly read: [i]Patient found it hard to cope with the loss of her mother and unborn brother. She was found June 1st, in her apartment bathroom bleeding to death. Next door tenant called an ambulance, and she was subject to one month in a clinical hospital.[/i]

"So you spent time in Wexler's State hospital?"

"Yes, after my first attempt, and it was a grueling month, only made me want to die more." She remembered her time there, a flash of memory brought her to a fenced balcony she was allowed to spend time on, it made her want to smoke.

"Do you still consider yourself at risk to do these things?"

"Of course." she said, she didn't even blink. This made Lance realize she had decided she would die a long time ago, something had made her very determined.

"Does it have anything to do with the current case?"

"You could say that, it has everything to do with anything."

"I see. And why is that?"

"After I lost my family doctor Sweets I didn't want to live because there is nothing I want in this life."

"Not a single thing?"

"No."

"Well what can I do to change your mind?"

Tanna smiled at the question even though she was quite puzzled. No doctor had ever asked her what she wanted. She thought about the painting studio she wanted, the life in London, the life she spent with her brother…

"You obviously feel like you've lost something, and that whatever it was is irreplaceable."

"Yeah. That's –that's correct." She said, the smart doctor got something right.

"Well then all I can say is that there are many things we can't replace in life – but I don't see that there is any reason to end it."

"Well I'll think about your opinion, does that suffice?"

"As long as that's what you think about."

The session ended shortly after that, and rather early. He didn't see any reason to keep her behind if she didn't want to be there. She finally got to smoke a cigarette while she walked down the sidewalk in the sun. She took the train home that night thinking of Dr. Sweets' idea.

_

Dr. Sweets finished reading her file once she left his office. He felt pain for what she had been through. He noticed several key aspects about her that could prove useful in their next session. He stayed late listening to taped sessions, notes and even contacting her previous doctors. Finally Daisy stopped by to ask him why he hadn't been at dinner with the others. He was sick of her, he didn't want to be around Daisy right now, and she had put him behind on this case as it was, so he kindly asked her to leave shortly after she arrived. That night he buried himself in his work. Tanna was supposed to meet with him five days a week for an hour and he wanted to have more to talk about in their upcoming sessions – he could help this girl, he felt he knew how.


	2. Second Session

Tanna awoke that morning to the light pitter-patter of rain. She hadn't slept in, she rarely did. She remembered a time when she was young and she'd give anything to sleep all day long and miss school. Then her mother would force her out of bed and out the door for school. This morning consisted of smoking a cigarette as she walked to her second appointment with Dr. Sweets. Along the way she found a cup of coffee to keep her cigarette company. She was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. She felt that being comfortable was how every woman should dress. High heels and tight pants made her in no way love life more than she already did. Her hope in humanity had been dwindling ever since she saw what terrible things man was capable of.

She stared at her reflection in the elevator, she was still here, even though she had no desire to be, but for the moment she was okay with existing.

She knocked on the door labeled with Dr. Lance Sweet's name. She watched as the door opened before her welcoming her inside.

"Hello Again."

"Hello Dr. Sweets."

She felt dramatic sitting in this open room being stared at.

"I hope you don't find this unprofessional," he said "but I brought something for you."

"Oh…"

Dr. Sweets pulled out a pick cardboard box, she immediately knew where it was from. _Capellini's Bakery._ The only Italian bakery in town, there they served the best fresh pastries anyone had ever tasted. Tanna remembered the pink boxes her mother would bring home after working late as an apology for leaving her alone for so long. Inside were several pastries, but Dr. Sweets knew which one she would pick. The vanilla cannoli, they were her favorite and her knew that from what she had mentioned in a previous session with her old doctor. He had really paid attention to everything about her.

She enjoyed eating it as he enjoyed eating some fruit tart. He seemed so normal, so like her, he didn't even use that over zealous psychiatry talk like all the other doctors had.

She felt better than she had when she walked in when he officially started their session.

"I wanted to take a little time to talk about the case."

"I think I can manage that."

"So you witnessed the death of Margerie Langley and her brother Devin?"

"Yes, I was seeing Devin and the time, and living with the two of them."

"And they were killed by Brock McCallister?"

"Yes, my ex."

"And you watched them die?" he asked her.

She didn't respond, but Dr. Sweets already knew.

"You know - I've seen someone die. Right in front of me."

"Did you know them?"

"Well there's an interesting question, no I had not met the man before in my life, we both stepped onto the same train. We never would have even spoke except he got this phone call. It was his doctor telling him that after years of battling cancer, he was finally free of it, and that he would live a healthy and fantastic life. I was the closest person to him and he chose to share this glorious news with me. He said he was going to travel, see the things he had always wanted to see, and sleep with exotic women." Tanna smiled at the thought of this mans happiness, but she knew it was about to end badly. "There was a water main that burst, and flooded the underground tunnels and as the train derailed his was thrown forward into the bar he had been holding earlier – and it killed him instantly."

"All in a matter of minutes." She said astounded.

"Yes unfortunately. This is something that's haunted me. And this is what I wanted to leave you with, if that man lived all his life expecting to die, like yourself, when suddenly given the chance he was ready to live, and I wonder if your situations are not so different."

Tanna sat silently. Dr. Sweets was good. After both sessions he had left her thinking about her life, and each time she valued it a little bit more than she had before.

She told him about how she had dated Devin for only a short while, and that she even felt responsible for Margerie and Devin's death – she should've know that he was dangerous enough to hurt them. He left her alive because he didn't think she would go to the cops, but she did. They hid her – and locked Brock up, and all she had to do was stay alive till trial and he would be gone forever.

"Would you like to see him get the death penalty?"

"Yes." She paused. "Does that make me a bad person?"

"No I don't think so. I would even agree with you."

"Thanks Dr. Sweets." Tanna stood to leave.

"One more thing. Tomorrow I'm working an important case – I've been asked to participate in a prisoner transfer, which means our appointment will have to be pushed back."

"What time Doctor?"

"Four o'clock."

"See ya then."


	3. Third Session

Dr. Sweets spent the afternoon waiting for the transport vehicle to arrive outside the prison gates. When it did he stepped inside the cold metal box he already felt uneasy, and as for what was to come - he would soon feel worse.

The grave digger sat before him. A twisted smile strung across her face - she stared into his eyes so pleased that they had allowed her request for psychological counseling during transport.  
>The time it took for her to say something menacing was short. Dr. Sweets although qualified and aware of every thought the grave digger might have - he found deep inside his soul, he was afraid. This woman had no moral or ethical boundaries. She was caught in her own web of destruction and deceit, and Dr. Sweet was unaware as to know someone could fathom a rational understanding of something so incredibly evil.<p>

While Lance was internally trying to make sense of her evil, he was unaware that he was merely a pawn in the plan of the merciless woman. She planned to tear him apart mentally, stringing his psychology up so that he feared every sensible thought that clouded his mind, and when it came time to testify against her case... Dr. Sweets would be absent.

"sane, technically speaking. And you are not going to convince me otherwise if that's your plan to win your appeal." even before Sweets had finished speaking, he knew that he had let slip a fatal mistake on his part. Saying she was even slightly sane was stretching it - but psychologically he had to make that even a note had a chance to overturn an appeal. And Dr. Sweets felt fearful when the smile played upon her lips once more. Dr. Sweets had admitted to the Gravedigger that there is a remote possibility that her conviction could be overturned. The psychiatrist was awfully close to the patient, an uncomfortable proximity.

The transport had arrived at the city court building. Through the grated windows he could make out Agent Booth and hundreds of angry protesters. While he paused to wonder why the transport was being diverted he didn't see the psychological artillery that was headed his way.

"I'm the lucky one, Lance. If my appeal falls through I die. But you're forced to live everyday as a repressed immature individual spouting canned theories to people who don't really care. Everyone knows who's the weakest link in the chain. You testify at my appeal and I'm gonna walk." her words began to sink into Dr. Sweets' very bones and shake. The rattling he could almost hear coming from his body, he quickly exited the vehicle as soon as he could.

"you alright? What'd she say to ya?" Booth asked helping him down from the step

"nothing. nothing worth repeating." he said back. he leaned against the cop car with flashing lights as the guards brought out the woman whom Dr. Sweets internally hated. Her words were something he'd heard before, but not in such a threatening sense - the worth he had given himself he had begun to question. Was he really strong? Because he knew he often felt weak.

It took only a split second more until the Gravedigger was gone from everyone's life completely the bullet from a long range sniper rifle pierced her skull causing it to rupture and explode. Brain matter scattered across those caught in the blast, and then blood began to pour into the street.

* * *

><p>Dr. Sweets wanted to cancel his next appointment. He wanted to be alone. The recorder in his hands replayed "Everyone knows who's the weakest link in the chain"<p>

the words had echoed in his head since he'd heard them from her own mouth. The button replayed. and replayed, and replayed.

He threw the recorder down and held his head in his hands. He wanted to cry - he wanted to be gone.

A knock came at the door.. Daisy of course. He waited for her to let herself in and when she did he felt nothing for her.

"My Lancelot. My poor Lancelot." she said frowning. He had previously found her childish ways cute - but as he had grown he grew from them, from her, from everything they shared.

He waited until she gave up on cheering him up, which she never did until his patient arrived. Tanna knocked and let herself in after neither Lance nor Daisy said anything. Daisy stood to shoo her out but Lance held her back.

"Daisy, I have work to attend to now. I will see you later." Daisy looked at the girl in front of her and almost scoffed in disgust. The tramp that Dr. Sweets was now treating seemed hopeless. Ugly hair, slutty clothes. She wanted to laugh but she left giggle free and went off to find Dr. Brennan.

"Please Ms. Fleet, let's begin." he motioned for her to sit before him, he hoped work would distract him from recent events. But he was very wrong when the recorder began playing from inside the couch. He had forgotten it was there - and there was no doubt, Tanna heard the words clearly even though muffled from beneath the cushions. She dug it out and the words began to ring clearer. Her voice, and his. Dr. Sweets took the recorder from her a stopped it immediately. He cleared his throat and began to treat and analyze her like he would any other patient. And Tanna had made a mental note of how easy going Dr. sweets had been and she noticed the sudden shift in professionalism had to do with that recording. She wasn't sure but she swore she could see sadness in his eyes.

* * *

><p>The session ended early and as Tanna walked down the hall to the front doors she knew she had recognized something in her doctor. It was a feeling mixed with disgust as well as fear and anger. It was a perilous mixture and she felt inclined to assure him that he had in fact helped her... that she did care about his theories because she was listening. He had followed her out and taken a route other than hers. She was lucky to hear his name called between mutual acquaintances a parking garage would be where she'd find him. She spent time looking through the first level and almost gave up on the second when a car door shut grabbing her attention. Someone was leaving the passenger seat, while another sat in the front. She passed the other man and they each explained awkward glances. She found Dr. Sweets sitting in a nice blue car, again she saw the same recorder. She watched while he re-winded, and pressed play, and then repeated the process.<p>

She smiled when his reaction to her spying played out across his face. He had an astounded look upon his face - she then let herself climb into the passenger seat.

"Tanna this is highly innapropriate."

"Dr. Sweets, calling me Tanna is highly inappropriate."

"What if someone sees you?"

"Then stop talking." she whispered, she turned her head looking for anyone in the vicinity. She shrugged her shoulders when she found no one.

"Tanna you can't-"

"See this?" she said holding out each arm showing him the deep marks she had once made.

"Tanna I know why you're in therapy."

"Do you?"

"I'm not sure I follow."

"Do you know why you're in therapy?"

"..." a puzzle look was all she found. she snatched the recorder from his hands and held it in her own, he tried to take it back but she gave him a look that he found intimidating.

"Because of this." she said moving her arms again. "She wasn't lucky Lance, she got her head blown off. You're no where near immature, with a doctorate you surpassed that long ago. And your theories? People who don't care? I care, I honestly do because twice now you have kept me from thinking of dying before I fall asleep. Twice now you've left me speechless in sessions because your theories are those of someone very wise. You are no weak link, and I'm tired of seeing you believe it." she stopped pressing record. And handed back the message that was now on there. She wasn't entirely sure he'd noticed, and she gave it back.

"Everyone keeps asking if I'm okay and- and I-" he began, but was shortly cut off by Tanna's lips against his. He kissed her back only for a moment before he pushed her away.

"And as for repressed...? Well maybe a little." Tanna said with a wink, she opened the door and slowly walked away from the speechless doctor in the car.


	4. Fourth Session

Dr. Sweets drove home that night completely astounded that a patient had kissed him. He wanted to report it, and have her transferred, that was the right thing to do – but if they both agreed to say it never happened he could keep counseling her. After what she had said… he felt better someone had cared about what he'd said. He replayed the recorder once after she'd lift and he had felt a relief wash over him to find that the gravedigger's words no longer echoed in his car – but the kind words of his patient. But that was all she was, just a patient. Dr. Sweets promised himself that he would forget the whole thing. But before he left for that night he carefully store those kinds words in the back of his desk drawer – proof that the gravedigger was in fact: wrong.

* * *

><p>Tanna spent the day smiling. He evening consisted of writing a few poems and heating a small bowl of soup. This was how most of her days were spent.<p>

The FBI had bought her anything she asked for and so she need not work. She also had to quit on account of several people wanting her dead. Those people were a few states away, but no doubt they guessed that she was being housed in Washington DC. After all that's where the trial was to take place – it only seemed plausible that she was relocated nearby. She had been uprooted from her home town and brought here, under the care of the FBI and Agent Seeley Booth. Now she awaited trial to testify against her ex-lover.

The things Dr. Sweets had told her had changed her in a number of ways. It was true what she said. Before she slept she would often think about ways to die, when and where… but Dr. Sweets had made a good argument about things being out there still even in the midst of tragedy. That made her write a little more – and even look a little more and she did in fact notice beauty, frailty, strength, and courage. She felt a little stronger when she slept at night… and when she kissed him – she felt this great gratitude wash over her, and she couldn't help but want to do it again.

* * *

><p>That's why next days session was so hard. Dr. Sweets mentioned nothing of the kiss, although he seemed strangely awkward and fidgety.<p>

"Ms. Fleet how are you feeling today?"

"Quite well, thanks for asking."

"Any suicidal thoughts… at all?"

"No Dr. Sweets, none recently."

"Well that's good, do you see yourself improving?"

''I do. It's partially because I have someone to talk to. I think I almost relate better to someone my age," she laughed, "I uh- never really had anyone to talk to. My mum died, and then Marge and Devin, didn't really leave me anyone to talk to."

"And I've helped how, specifically?"

"Well I guess I agree with many perspectives you have in life, it's helped shaped my way of thinking."

"In only a few short sessions, I think that's great news."

"Why? So I'm not crazy?"

"I don't think you ever were – you've just been confused for so long you needed a little guidance."

"The other doctors… they just prescribed things. I knew they were placebos because they'd never trust me with the real thing my whole relationship with them was stale."

"I understand. So you don't believe medication is necessary?"

"It never is."

"Alright."

"You disagree?"

"Well studies in science have proved several drug treatment methods have shown to help depression, anxiety, bi-polar disorder-"

"-are we arguing Dr. Sweets?"

"I think we may be slightly." He smiled. She laughed. It seemed that the rest of the session became a discussion rather than an evaluation of her health.

* * *

><p>Dr. Sweets didn't sleep well that night. The gravedigger no longer plagued his thoughts… but that kiss did. He had told himself that it never happened and to forget it. But it was now all he could think about. He thought about how they had laughed and shared such a connection that day.<p>

His thoughts were interrupted when Daisy added herself to his bed. She had spent all day with Dr. Brennan working on a murder case. Daisy wanted what she always wanted – sex. And Dr. Sweets was only a man and gave into the small delight. But after becoming barely aroused he found that he didn't find any pleasure. Daisy was beautiful and sweet. So was Lance, be he had matured, and he seemed to have found who he really was with the events that had passed so recently. He closed his eyes and could think of none other than Tanna. He could picture her on top of him instead, her long dark curls would tickle his legs when she leaned her head back to moan, she had such long hair, and even in the dark her dark eyes would be unmistakable. That task that started out painstaking soon became pleasurable and even Daisy recognized a change. Thinking nothing of it – both of them finished and to Dr. Sweets let out a disappointed sigh when it was Daisy that cuddled up to his shoulder.


	5. Fifth Session

Dr. Sweets had to physically push Seeley Booth out of his office at eight in the morning. After a late night he needed something to wake him up and they both headed to the diner to get a cup of coffee. Booth was asking him questions about Parker.

Parker liked a girl at school, and Booth wanted to know why Parker was shy about telling him.

"Maybe he wants this girl to like him, and since he sees your relationships don't often work – he would like to ask someone in a committed relationship."

"Hey, I was committed! With his mom… then Hannah… and yeah okay I see your point, but I'm his dad!"

"It's just how he perceives it. Maybe you should show him that your partnership with Dr. Brennan is a constant committed relationship, and if he agrees he'll tell you."

"Okay, yeah you're right that makes sense Sweets thanks."

"No problem. Are you and Dr. Brennan finding any leads on the case?"

"Nah but she's doing that 'bone' thing where she stares at them until they talk to her."

"I see."

"You and Daisy… still uh?"

"We're doing okay."

"Just okay?"

"Well we're not –" Lance was distracted by the beautiful girl that had entered the diner. Tanna leaned over the counter, she had asked for a coffee to go and she sighed as she waited.

"Oh… I see. Looking at other women… ah I see what you mean." Booth said.

"Whoa no! She's a patient!"

"A damn hot one."

"Booth, please, she's a patient, and very… very off limits." Lance trailed off realizing that they both found her curvaceous body to be very attractive. She caught Lance's eye in the middle of his stare, and began to walk over to him.

"That's my cue to leave!" Booth said smiling. Tanna ran into him and Booth introduced himself: "Agent Seeley Booth, nice to meet you."

"Likewise, Tanna." She said back as she maneuvered around him in the small café. _Tanna_ the name sounded familiar to Booth. He quickly walked away, so he was no longer a witness to Sweets breaking the rules.

"This against the rules too?" she smiled at him. Her coffee arrive at the table and she handed the waitress the amount plus tip. She sipped the hot liquid leaving the tip of her tongue burnt.

"Very." He said. "We should probably meet upstairs."

"Then you finish whatever it is you're eating, I'm going to show up early." She winked. Lance Sweets followed her out after leaving money behind,

"If there's no one to let you in-"

"-Figured it would get you to walk me up." She said. Lance kept a respectable distance between them as they made their way through the building. The elevator ride was silent, as was the walk down the hallway Tanna thought it hilarious, and Lance was worried about his job. They sat down at the same time once inside and shared a curious look at one another.

"I guess we should address what happened… as something that shouldn't have happened."

"I don't know what you're referring to Dr. Sweets."

"Oh okay. So we're clear?"

"No you're not being clear at all." She said while throwing in furrowed eyebrows and pursed lips.

"Okay, good." He said.

"You're strange." She smiled back.

"So any progress with your feelings? More desire for life?"

"You could say that." Tanna gave Sweets a look one that he read into… it was desire.

"Tell me about your relationship, the one that ended badly."

"They all ended badly Doctor."

"Your relationship with the incarcerated, Brock." Tanna took a long breath and began to tell her story from the point where she had realized he was poisonous. It was a phone call that she remembered.

"He said, what time will you be home?  
>I said the guy that lives here said we could stay if we bought beer.<br>'I don't like the sound of that.' He told me.  
>I said, I really do miss you it's good to hear the sound of your voice.<br>'When are you coming home?' he asked me again.  
>It'll be a few days till I know for sure.<br>'Okay, see you then.' And then he hung up. That was the last phone conversation we had before I came back from my trip. I found Brock in bed with this girl from work, and I walked out. That's how it ended."

"Well not completely ended."

"Right, I packed what I wanted and left before he got his pants back on. Then he came back for me as soon as someone told him where I had gone. I myself think it was Devin that told him… he was always trying to defend me in some way."

"And how do you feel about Devin?"

"He was one of them good guys. I guess I can never catch one of those. But they didn't deserve to die."

"You believe your life was less valuable?"

"Of course it was. I had no one, they had family It should've been me."

"I understand losing loved ones on top of losing even more loved ones would be a great burden to bear."

"You have no idea." She said with tears in her eyes.

The session ended shortly after that. Dr. Sweets didn't like to keep her contained if she was uncomfortable, and she seemed to be. He assured her that she could call him at any hour of the day if she needed him. He hoped she'd be strong like she had shown these past few sessions – but the weekend was upon them, and he wouldn't see her until Monday. Time was progressing, Dr. Sweets was please with Tanna, he seemed so strong, but so lost, a dangerous mix for a girl that's seen what she's seen.


	6. Weekend

Dr. Sweets was relived to have his afternoon free; although Booth and his incessant barging in interrupted it. The file he held in his hands was Tanna's and Booths face didn't read friendly.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked quite angry.

"Booth, I'm not quite sure I follow where you're-."

"The girl at the diner! I knew she looked familiar!"

"Tanna? Yes she's a recurring patient."

"Yeah one that you were eyeing quite suspiciously… after saying you and Daisy were just 'okay.' You know you can't flirt with someone in a case!"

"WHOA! Booth I wasn't! I recognized her that's all."

"It looked a lot more like something else." Booth said. "I better not catch anything funny!"

Lance was completely aghast. Booth always came in to terrorize him, and although Lance secretly did somewhat like Tanna, he hid it well from agent Booth.

"Agent Booth please, such accusations are serious! She's merely a patient. Nothing else."

"Damn straight! When is her trial anyways?

"I think the end… of next week?" Lance guessed.

"Good, keep it in your pants until then."

"Agent Booth I'm offended by these acc-"

Booth was already gone, and Lance once again was alone to think of Tanna. What she was feeling was completely reasonable. A heavy weight rested on her shoulders from loosing the people that mattered most to her, and then a second family had to die in the process? She was in the center of a vast ring of spill blood, and Lance understood that she often thought of death, she was surrounded by it.

* * *

><p>Tanna was slightly upset that morning. The mention of Brock had set her off more than it usually did. Perhaps that was because she had to remember the deaths of Marge and Devin at the same time. Something left a big scar with her about him, and she didn't mean the literally scars on her wrist. She only needed to hold on until the trial, if she put him away then she would be free to leave, and Marge and Devin would receive justice.<p>

She made the walk home short by taking the train. She remembered the story Lance had told her about the stranger he met on the bus, she thought about the lives of these people and wondered what terrible things they had to go through, or what terrible things they did. That was what Tanna did, she was always wondering about the terrible.

She grabbed a small latte at the coffee shop downstairs before making her was up a flight of stairs to her small apartment rented out by the state. It was bare inside. She had few belongings on the shelf – everything still residing in the home she had left behind.

[i]Although she had brought something with her. [/i]

She pulled out part of her old life and looked at it in her hand. A small purple pill was there, stamped in the center was a heart. Without thinking she swallowed the acidic pill and took a long gulp of coffee to rid the flavor from her mouth.

And within twenty minutes she was on the ceiling – no longer worrying about the trial, or life, or even death.

* * *

><p>Dr. Sweets took the long way to the car park. He new Daisy would be looking for him and right now he wanted a little break from her and her incessant baby talk.<p>

He sat in the front seat of his car with the small tape recorder from before. This time he was replaying the new message on it. On a long dragged out day it was nice to listen to. Daisy often said nice things, but they constantly reminded him of the way a mother would talk to a child. Lance wasn't a child.

He drove home in silence just replaying the tape in his memory now. He felt like playing the piano when he got home, just the way he used to.

It was nearly ten o'clock when he backed away from the piano keys. He downed the rest of the malt whiskey in his glass and headed for bed. But his peace was of course, interrupted by Daisy.

He wanted to ignore the buzzer – just pretend to be gone, but that would result in far more questions than he was willing to answer. So he buzzed her in, and tried to smile back when she released a smile full of teeth. She had for some reason bought an obscene amount of fresh cheese at the market and tried to feed it to him, but Lance faked an illness and went to bed, he pretended to be asleep when she came in to join him. He was glad to have a night where he didn't have to wait for her to finish in sex, or talk to him until she herself fell asleep. Lance peacefully began to dream of a certain patient that was deemed forbidden. But that made her all the more appealing.

* * *

><p>Tanna was wide awake at three in the morning. She had ran all over town buying oil paints and canvas, and she had spent the last eight hours painting with her fingers.<p>

She had forgotten to buy brushes.

She painted whatever came to mind – which seemed to be a handsome doctor. She painted several canvases of fruit and flowers, but there were a few paintings that contained a man, one that she new, one that she saw almost everyday, and one she often thought about kissing… again.

She crashed from her high after she opened the window to let fresh air in to help dry the paintings. She way lying on the rug next to the heater; she had a pillow from the couch and her jacket kept her warm – she was out before she even thought about the bedroom.

Tanna awoke late Sunday night; with her head pounding. She swallowed three aspirin and tried to drink with her eyes shut – but she only managed to spill all over herself. She shut the shutters and pulled the drapes as she made her way into a warm hot bath that she had drawn.

She regretted taking the pill now, who wouldn't with a hangover like that? She slowly waited for the nausea to subside and found peace when she let a bit of Mozart flow through the room. She gladly swallowed another aspirin as she crawled into her bed with wet hair, she thought about that man she painted, she wondered what he thought about the kiss.

He obviously valued his career, but when she kissed him – it was like he was giving into something he severely wanted but would never let himself have. She felt a yearning from him to live freely like she did, or perhaps have something different than he was used to. She thought about that girl that had been there the day Sweets was upset, she worked there, she wasn't a patient. She had been so snooty, and rude – but she was pretty. Maybe Lance fancied her. [i]No, Dr. Sweets.[/i] she thought.


	7. Sixth Session

Morning came swiftly.

Tanna did not want to leave her bed that morning for a silly one-hour session. Even if it was with a man she admired.

She climbed out of the soft duvet and found her way to a steaming shower. It felt so nice to wash any toxins off her skin. She had a few hours before she had to meet with Dr. Sweets, she thought time would be well spent rebooting her body.

She stopped off at a café for a coffee and found herself dancing one hour later trying to breath through several yoga positions. While contorted like a pretzel she felt herself regretting her weekend escape, then she convinced herself that it was really the workout she was regretting. She was quite impressed with what she had painted – even though she barely remembered painting them.

* * *

><p>Lance Sweets was partially distracted that morning with Daisy. She took Yoga every other morning and Lance had just finished breakfast with her, and now couldn't take him eyes off his patient at the other end of the room. She looked even cuter in leggings and an oversized sweater.<p>

"Lancelot!" she said in her baby voice. "Those are some wandering eyes you have there."

"Oh… I uh…" Lance realized he had been stairing. He looked again at Tanna, and back to Daisy. "It's a patient of mine, I actually have a meeting with her today."

"Oh I see! But I completely understand if you're attracted to her. It's totally natural for primitive male figures to look at more than one woman."

"Yeah, thanks for that Daisy, I'm gonna… go. I'll see you later, sound good?"

"Sounds awesome Lancelot!" she said grinning from ear to ear. Lance however would avoid her the rest of the day. But he actually found himself looking foreword to seeing Tanna. They seemed to be at ease in conversation, they seemed to have the same views for the most part, and Lance enjoyed hearing what she had to say, and not in the way a therapist should.

But Lance was pleased Tannt had been out doing something productive. He was starting to worry that all she did was drink coffee and mope around in that FBI kept house. At least that meant that she had bits left of her life, not nothing.

He didn't realize the hour when she walked in the room. He had been daydreaming for more than an hour. She still wore black leggings and a black oversized sweater. She obviously just came straight from the fitness center, and in her had was of course, a coffee.

"Tanna! Good to see you. How was your weekend?" Dr. Sweets said as he shook her hand, like he did every introduction.

"Oh, it was fine. Just fine Doctor."

"Alright, I'm glad to hear it. How have you been feeling? Typlically… well mentally?"

"Isn't it you're job to figure that out Doctor?"

"Well there is no harm in hearing what you think."

"Hm, well I didn't think about dying. If that's what you're referring to."

"Not necessarily, but good to hear. Could you take off your glasses for me Ms. Fleet?

She still had a dark pair of sunglasses on. It helped her eyes. The light was unbearable to her retinas after her head was on fire for so many hours. She always hated the come down it left her with migraines.

She took them off and immediately squinted.

"Are your you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, just a bit of a head ache."

"Light sensitivity mean migraines, not headaches. How long have you been getting them?"

"Not long, this ones knew."

"So its not normal for you to feel like this?"

"No, not really no."

"Well you should see a doctor."

"I am." She smiled.

"A medical doctor would suffice."

"You don't have one of those degrees? I figured Dr. Sweets had it all."

"Nah, medical school takes years." He said smiling. He took her comment as a compliment, and now he was acting like a little boy.

"Uhm. Tanna I wanted to talk about your mother today."

"Why my mother?"

"Well she's a big part of your life, and I just thought maybe we could touch-"

"No." she cut him off. "We can't talk about her. She needs to rest in peace."

"But the accident… surely you can see that she"

"Dr. Sweets please."

"If you could tell me anything."

Tanna wasn't listening anymore, she was lost in thought. She felt so sad again, things were tearing at her, ripping her apart. She had to get out of there, and that's what she did. She didn't hear Sweets apologies or pleas to stay; she was on the street before she realized she had left him, that he was probably worried.

She took the bus home. Away from the memories that hurt her most. She had lost friends, but her family… that was the worst of it. Her baby brother, her mother – gone in one swift act of fate.

Her head was killing her. She reached for the aspirin in the counter of her bathroom. She swallowed three. She thought about taking a few more. She thought about having a glass of wine with a few more.

And then a few more.

She wanted to stop breathing, because it seemed each time she inhaled it hurt worse. A few more. She hoped Sweets didn't blame himself. And then a few more.

Tanna was asleep when her door was broken open.


	8. Seventh Session

Tanna didn't really remember where she was or who she was with. She couldn't stand, she couldn't even move. She was somewhere, soft, like her bed. She remembered being on the floor at some point, and she also remembered someone being with her.

* * *

><p>Several hours later Tanna woke up to a white ceiling, within the confines of her own flat.<p>

_Had it all been a dream?_

She raised her arms above her head and stretched as far as she could. She arose from her bed, she had an oversized white t-shirt on – and her hair felt like a mess. A shower was added to her list of things to do, while the second was to figure out why Dr. Sweets was on her living room couch.

He was still in his suit, even his shoes were still on, but he looked exhausted. His head was against the arm of the couch while his arm covered his eyes to block the light from the open window.

She decided the man in her front room proved to be more puzzling than the shower. But then she saw the wine glass on the counter, and an empty bottle of pills by the sink. She walked across the cool linoleum floor and saw that whatever had been in the wine bottle, and the aspirin bottle had gone down the drain.

_"Shit." _she thought.

She scrambled atop the refrigerator, and found her tiny manila envelope, and inside the small plastic bag was missing.

"Looking for something?" Sweets asked from over by the couch. His eyes stayed shut, and he was still laying down while he carried on the conversation.

"You just decide to break in? Raid my meds?"

"Um. Tanna, 'your meds' would imply your medicine, which there are none that I have prescribed. Including these." Lance held out the missing plastic bag that he'd been hiding within his coat pocket.

"Give me those!" she said climbing over the couch and outstretching her hand to reach for the bag, Dr. Sweets casually kept them just out of her reach while he tried to push away the girl that had now climbed on top of him.

He was able to keep her from the bag easily, she was a lot smaller than him, and Doctor Sweets was not a big man – which is why he almost found it amusing, except for the part where his patient was straddling him, half naked.

"Tanna the use of illegal drugs is strictly prohibited in a case like this! If you'd been caught, your statement would be irrelevant – meaning all the work we do would've been for nothing." Lance couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked even after she'd just woken up. Disheveled hair and t-shirts made her seem so natural and so heavenly. "Tanna! I'm not even supposed to be here!" he said frustrated his thoughts were wandering again.

"Then leave!" she shouted. She pulled herself off of him, and sat at his feet so he could get up and leave. He did stand up, but Sweets said:

"No." he shook his head and said again: "No."

"Why the fuck not?"

"You ran out because of me. And I saved your life. And I also didn't take you straight to the hospital, so I think you owe me some sort of thanks, or apology, or anything!"

"Oh, fine, how about fuck you?"

"That won't do."

"Isn't there some sort of law about you being here, in my apartment, while I'm dressed like – How did I get dressed like this anyway?"

"You changed yourself don't look at me!" Lance said looking innocent. The reality was that Tanna had gotten very sick from the mixture of pills and alcohol, and after nearly purging everything in her system – she needed new clothes, and she had actually pleaded with Lance to help her, but seeing as how her memory of the events were fuzzy, Lance took that to his advantage and told her otherwise.

He shook those intimate thoughts from his head and came back into the conversation.

"I'm sure this is against the 'rules' isn't it Doctor? And you've always been one for the rules."

"Not if this is an outside session, this morning I've gotten permission to take you somewhere, so you can just relax, because you are not getting out of today's session Tanna."

* * *

><p>Sweets didn't let her take a shower like she'd wanted. He made her get dressed and once she was she found herself in a vehicle driving god knows where.<p>

But it didn't take her long to figure it all out. Sweets was taking her home, her old home, her first home. Tanna wouldn't talk about her mother, and now he wanted to take her to the place where she had the most memories of her.

And at this point, she wasn't going to fight back, because whatever plan Sweets had in his head, she was curious about.

"So I'm I supposed to keep quiet about you in my apartment?" she asked.

"Yes. All I did was drive the car up, and you met me outside." He answered back.

"Great, I'll add that one to the list." She said smiling.

"There is no list!"

"Oh you know there is." Tanna was still smiling. Lance looked a little more… concerned.

* * *

><p>The pulled up to her old apartment building. She had lived here with her mother for years. Her father had never been in her life, and the only man-type figure she ever had was her mothers on-again, off-again boyfriend. Maybe Tanna had learned her bad habits from her mother. Her mother had been expecting a baby boy, this was during a span of months where her mothers boyfriend was absent, again. But together they made the rent and were happy just with each other.<p>

Tanna stepped out of the car and was somehow able to lead herself into the building, which she still had a key for. She let herself in, and Sweets followed closely behind. This wasn't the last place she'd lived in, that had been with Marge and Devin. But this is where she grew up with her mom, and where her life was supposed to still be. Instead she was here with her doctor and scars on her arm.

Not what she had expected.

She opened the door to their tiny apartment and found things littered across the floor. The apartment had been seized by the FBI but that didn't stop her ex-boyfriend or his friends from breaking in to look for her. She could see in the bathroom that there was a bit of blood someone had forgotten to clean up from her first attempt to kill herself. It was hidden well beneath the claw foot tub, but it was still there, she knew what it was.

"I brought you here so you could collect something that are dear to you, perhaps… some things you miss." Lance said to her.

"Yes," she paused. "Yes thank you. This was… very nice of you."

Lance gave her a nod and paced around the room on his own to give her more space. He found more paintings were here, much like her flat back in D.C. Lance remembered finding himself in those paintings. Amongst all the still life, and landscape paintings, there were obviously portraits Tanna had painted of her psychologist. Sweets knew why there were there, at least, he had a good idea from being a psychologist and all. She was obviously on her mind when they were apart, and she obviously saw him as someone a little different than just a Doctor.

Again, he didn't know why he allowed himself to think like that. She was really a patient, all off limits, but her being forbidden seemed to intrigue Sweets just that bit more. Enough to let her kiss him that night in the car… enough to let him dream…

Tanna was trying to pull Sweets out of whatever daydream he seemed to be in. She held a Matryoshka doll in her hands along with a Cymru mug, and a purple blanket. She seemed to be clinging to them like they were her last pieces of life. She walked into Lance's arms, and because her were full she expected Lance to hug her. He seemed hesitant but he did give her quite the awkward hug while she smiled at him. She mumbled sorry into his coat collar and enjoyed the moment she had with him.

She regretted yelling at him this morning, he had done nothing but help her, he was there to help her and she shouldn't push him away. She looked at Doctor Sweets, his face read frustration and worry. He was so hesitant around her, because his job obviously was at stake. She tilted her head upwards to his and waited for him to pull away but he didn't almost like he knew it was just another thing he could add to the list. She let the things in her arms drop to the floor she heard the soft clink as they landed on the blanket that kept them from breaking. She threw her arms above his shoulders and wrapped them around his neck. He kissed her with this intensity that she knew resided inside him but he kept it close in check. The kisses were hurried, sharp and passionate but Lance's hands found their way around the girl's body that he so eagerly craved.


	9. Seventh Session: Continued

The intensity of the kiss was enough to knock Lance off his feet. He was stunned enough to think that this was wrong, if he was caught… he would lose his job – and his entire credibility. And at his age, credibility was not easy to come by. He felt an aching in his chest though – because these kisses they felt so good to him, he admired this girl so much, and here they were obviously infatuated, or Lance would have his coat still on, and his hands wouldn't be snaking their way up her back.

He could feel that clasp, the one that held her bra together, his fingertips lingered there while he was trying to decide what to do. Tanna seemed to be urging him on – When Tanna pulled away to lift her shirt over her head Sweets took the initiative to say: "This is too dangerous. What if we get caught?"

"We'll add it to the list, remember?"

"Okay, so you won't tell, but what if someone else does?" he asked her. Tanna raised one eye brow and cocked her head to the side, she peered over each shoulder and looked back at him.

"Who else?" she asked. The curtains were drawn, the door was shut, and no one was waiting for them. She stepped back into his arms, and he did seem calmer about the situation, she could tell by the look in his eyes that he wanted her – and she was going to let him have her. Again, their lips met. This time the kiss was long, and drug out. Tanna lifted herself onto her toes trying to keep the kiss for as long as possible, and then Lance did something she didn't quite expect – her feet were lifted completely off the ground, and she instinctively wrapped them around his waist.

There she kissed him hesitantly, this was a different experience, but she liked it. Lance made his way to her old bedroom, stopping along the way to press Tanna against a wall and feverishly kiss her until she had to pull away gasping for air.

Sweets was so strong, granted Tanna was very petite – but she was still surprised by his manly nature, because he often seemed so timid. Tanna smiled when he so easily set her down onto the bed, while he climbed slowly to be above her. He let his hands explore the lacey fabric of her bra and the dark denim jeans she still had on, and Sweets wasn't full aware of his decision until he pulled down the zipper of those jeans, leaving her in her black underwear. She had tried to work with the many buttons on his collared shirt, and her implored her by shedding not only it, but also the white t-shirt hidden underneath. Now he felt the cool flesh of his patients skin against his. It was a wild feeling because it was so forbidden, but also so right. Each person felt like they knew just how to kiss and touch the other.

While Lance was preoccupied with his own zipper Adrienne lightly pushed him to her side, she proceeded to climb on top of him while she helped him wiggle the pants down to his ankles. She undid the clasp of her bra, giving lance the most incredible view of her chest. She bent lower to kiss him again, and his hands explored her body.

Tanna was back in her old room with Lance Sweets. Not only did she never expect to have him here, but she never expected to be on top of him either. Don't get her wrong, she had definitely fantasized about it on a number of occasions. She could tell that Sweets was more than fine with their current… predicament. Behind closed doors seemed safe enough, and he strangely trusted Tanna to keep their many secrets.

Lance sat up with Tanna still in his lap. Her breast were level with his face now, and he kissed one while the other he held in his hand. And because of that Tanna leaned her head back and let out several quivered breaths. The sounds she made left Lance severely aroused. Although Tanna seemed to tense up when Lance ran his hands up her thighs. His right hand had grazed over her left leg, where Tanna had a bug piece of history.

She looked at him after he had looked at the long deep scar. He knew where it was from: the car accident, the very same accident that took the life of her mother, and baby brother. She had received thirty-two stitches from the wound, when the glass in the door shattered a long sharp piece had dug into her leg. Tanna had been driving, but she had been hit by a hit and run driver. And to this day – they never knew who had done it.

Tanna was waiting for him to come back to reality, to realize he was kissing a patient. But Lance ran his fingers over the scar and back around her small frame. Her arms were around his neck and Sweets took his hand and pulled hers from him, he didn't push her away, he kiss the scar she had there, and did the same with the other arm. Reminding her that he knew who she was, and he loved what was happening.

He held her hands for a bit longer and gently set her down on the bed underneath him once more. Lance once again ran his hand up her thigh and to her back, but this time he pulled on the black satin that clung to her hips. She immediately returned the notion by tugging on his as well – and before they knew it they were both completely naked lying against one another.

Lance only looked to see if she still had the same passionate look upon her face. And when he saw it – he wasted no time pressing himself into her until he was deep inside her. And after that they both got lost in some rhythmic beat of bodies making love.

Lance couldn't help but finally feel like a man. Most men would think that would occur when one lost their virginity. But Lance had been emasculated for so long from his work to his own love life. He was finally doing something reckless and that made him feel powerful. The way he could make her moan, gasp, scream his name it was enough to drive him over the edge – and easily finish, but not before Tanna had. He waited for that last, unforgivable sheet gripping moment before he let himself roll after her, he fell beside her panting, just as she did the same. Each person was afraid of the other reaction to what had just happened. Something obviously forbidden had occurred, and they each found such a rush in their secrecy.

This time it was Tanna that curled next to him so delicately – not Daisy. Lance was glad that Tanna had decided to be close to him, he hoped she didn't regret this. He wanted things to be good between them… he really wanted more from her. Lance let her lay there, calm and happy from all the things she hated. Eventually though, he had to coax her back into her clothes and back into the car.

She gathered her belongings once again and placed them in the back seat – bringing the memories home with her. Lance held her cold hand while she got into the car, they had spoken few words since they had crawled out of bed together, Tanna had been thoughtful enough to help Lance fix the collar of his shirt – where he had kissed her once more, and she had let him.

Now for the next hour they sat in the comfort of the radio while she let Lance keep a hand on her knee. Neither of them knew what the other one wanted to hear – but both were astounded by what happened, and generally pleased. Tanna finally spoke once they were navigating the streets through D.C.

"This list is getting long." Tanna said with a smile.

Lance looked at her with the same smile. "I think we can handle it."

She bit her lip, "I think so too." She added a small giggle after that sentence and then they both knew – they were going to risk everything. The conversation came back to normal stature now that Tanna had broken the silence. And while they sat in traffic they talked about Lance, more than Tanna – she liked it that way. Lance was almost sad to leave her alone at her doorstep, but the amount of time they'd spent together was already pushing it – Tanna understood, and she tole him 'thank you' one more time before he left her sight for good. _Until tomorrow, Dr. Sweets._


	10. Eighth Session

The nights that Tanna and Dr. Sweets spent apart seemed to be sleepless. Both would lay awake and think of the other. Each were recounting the blissful steps that had occurred that day. And then think about the wonderful sessions that have yet to come.

And Tanna couldn't help but think she was actually happy.

Lance couldn't help but think he was crazy.

But Lance's thoughts were interrupted when Daisy arrived. She must've lifted his spare set from his office again, he told her not to do that. But here she was anyway – curling herself against his body and nuzzling his face with hers.

"Come on Lancelot," she said after a few minutes. "Don't I turn you on?" she asked him playfully.

"Not tonight Daisy, I have a headache."

"Oh Lancelot! You're so silly! You know that sex releases endorphins that actually help headaches! Silly Goose!"

"Daisy, I'm not in the mood, can we just go to sleep?"

She let a pouty face register for a few minutes, and once she realized Lance was serious, she furrowed her eyebrows and gave up while laying beside him.

"I just wanted to surprise you." She said.

"I know Daisy." He said back, afterwards he pretended to be asleep. But he wasn't he was still thinking of Tanna.

* * *

><p>The morning, although it came without rest, Lance nearly leapt out of bed when his alarm clock went off. The cool hard wood beneath his feet chilled him as he headed for the shower. Once he was dressed he stopped to actually enjoy his cup of coffee Daisy had made that morning. She had already left, Dr. Brennan always started early, and that meant Daisy needed to too. He realized his kitchen was quite large, in fact his whole apartment was a lot bigger than someone who lived alone needed. His mind registered when Daisy had suggested they move in together. He was glad he had halted that thought right there by telling her it was to soon, or something like that he didn't really remember, he didn't really care.<p>

He grabbed his brief case and began the journey to work. Sitting in his car he realized he was unfamiliar with the morning radio talk show playing in his ears.  
><em>Announcer: 'Well with Clear skies today in Washington I would have to suggest to you all that you turn and run somewhere else. God, I hate the sun don't you Barbra?'<em>

_Woman Guest: 'Absolutely, In Vegas you don't even go out during the day it's like a city of night people.'_

_Announcer: 'I agree, I usually drink so much at night that I couldn't bare to get up if I tried.'_

_Woman Guest: 'Exactly, that's what's supposed to happen.' They both laughed into the microphones._

It was the station Tanna had turned it to yesterday, he wondered: _Was this was she was hearing right now?_

* * *

><p><em>Woman Guest: 'Exactly, that's what's supposed to happen.' <em>

Tanna gave a small chuckle to the woman's comment, she had never been to Vegas, but she though she'd enjoy it. She casually pulled a loose fitted t-shirt over her head, afterwards she pulled her wet hair out form under the collar. The only other clean piece of clothing was one of her favorite miniskirts, she let it glide up her legs and wondered: _Will this drive him crazy?_

She smiled to herself again while still listening to the morning talk show. She opened her cupboards; they were quite bare.

But now she was faced with the biggest dilemma of the day: Coffee, or Tea.

She decided Tea almost instantly. Coffee took too long and she didn't plan on being late for her doctor's appointment. She smiled again.

* * *

><p>Lance was pleased to see Daisy had brought back his second set of keys. He was a little out of it with his first patient. He counseled several FBI agents dealing with different problems. Today he was dealing with a man who's wife was leaving him for someone who owned a bakery. He couldn't understand why she'd want to do that.<p>

"He's a baker for Christ's sake! Look at me, I work for the government, and I actually look good. I mean that guy eats doughnuts for a living!"

Sweets nodded his head and pretended to be deeply concerned with what he was saying. But he did interrupt the man when the hour was up.

"Sorry Mr. Grange, the hour is up, why don't you think about what we talked about and next Wednesday you can tell me what you came up with."

The man looked a little confused. "Yes, yes alright Dr. Sweets." He said.

Sweets closed the door behind the man leaving, and his stomach was almost instantly filled with butterflies when he heard a knock at the door. He opened it, only to be disappointed to find Daisy.

"I saw you ended you appointment early and thought I'd pop in for something quick!" she said.

Lance looked at the clock, he had in fact ended Mr. Grange's session early.

"I made you coffee!" she said. "I know how that helps your head aches." She said pressing her body against his, his back was against the wall, he couldn't back away from her.

"Daisy, DAISY! Stop!" he said from under her lips.

"Lancelot I know it's been different since I've got back from Muluku…"

"Yes Daisy, things are very different, I'd very much like to be able to work without you trying to jump my bones every minute of everyday!"

"Lance you used to love it when I surprised you."

"Yeah maybe back when we were engaged."

"But I thought…"

"Daisy I'm sorry but you thought wrong." He said. Daisy turned to leave opening the door to find Tanna ready to enter. For the second time Daisy looked at Tanna in disgust. Daisy had a button up blouse along with long trousers – and her hair was neatly pulled back into a firm ponytail. Tanna was wearing her oversized shirt, short skirt and had messy hair.

Daisy was hurt, so she pushed passed Tanna quickly and tried to regain herself later inside the elevator.

Tanna stood there, wondering if she was allowed to enter. Seeing an upset girl should be normal coming out of a psychologist's office, god knows Tanna had done it before. So she found her way in, Lance gave her an assuring smile when he saw her face. And his jaw nearly dropped when he saw her legs. God they could go on for miles, lightly tanned, and smooth. He didn't have to resist touching them for long because Tanna didn't waste time running to his arms.

It seemed that getting dressed was serving pointless between them because they were unlikely to stay clothed in each others presence. And as far as Sweets was concerned he was doing his job, Keeping Tanna alive until the trial, just in an unconventional way.

It was sadly the quickest hour of the day; one minute they were lip locked, and the next they were getting dressed because the hour was up.

Tanna kissed her beloved doctor goodbye.

"Tanna." Sweets said, "Will you meet me for dinner? Later tonight?"

"What if someone sees us?" she smiled.

"That's why we're going to my place, I get so lonely there, please come keep me company." He pleaded with her.

She grinned and whispered, "As long as you loose the suit." She winked at him before leaving for the door. Then she turned back awkwardly – "um address?" she asked.

"Oh yes! Of course." Sweets said scattered searching for a piece of paper on his desk to scribble down the address. He finally was successful after an awkward minute. He tipped her chin and kissed her once more as he slipped the paper into her waiting hands.


	11. Dinner

Sweets found the rest of the day to go excruciatingly slow. He was slightly worried at first, but realized he had files about Tanna, what she liked, and favorite things. It would be easy for him to order or cook something she'd love. He made a mental note to stop by her favorite Italian Bakery. He hoped that his encounter with Daisy was enough to keep her away from his apartment tonight. He felt strangely detached and superior now that he had gone and done the unthinkable. He was sleeping, casually with a patient. Of course she wasn't really his patient, they switch was supposed to temporary until after the trial, however Sweets hoped that he could continue their relationship somehow.

* * *

><p>He spent his later sessions dreaming about the silky skin he had gotten to touch that morning, it left a guilty smile plastered to his face all day. Booth nudged him in the hall and said: "Someone looks happy." Lance gulped at air that seemed to be thin. He nodded his head and tried to look away inconspicuously. "Things with Daisy goin' well?" he asked with an even bigger grin on his face.<p>

"Agent Booth, I'd rather not discuss personal matters here at work."

"Well that's all good cause you owe me lunch anyway." Booth said putting his arm around Sweets neck and leading him towards the elevator. Sweets took in a deep breath and tried to put on the calmest face he could.

The one man that intimidated him most was Agent Seeley Booth.

He sat across from the well known FBI agent. Seeley Booth ordered a slice of Cherry pie and a cup of coffee. Lance only ordered coffee and fries in hopes that it would speed up the incredibly awkward and odd lunch he was having.

"So tell me about that girl, the one who was in here the other day." Booth said.

Lance choked on the potato that had easily been sliding down his throat a moment before, "Come'on Sweets, chew your food." Booth added.

Lance nodded his head and made a fist to cover his mouth while trying to clear his throat. "Fine. Fine" he choked out between bits of fried potato.

"So we've got nothing to worry about? I mean when that girl got transferred down here I was a little worried she might… ya know… 'off herself'."

"Well it seems she's managed to stay clear of that." Lance said, a little offended for the girl he so fancied.

"Don't get me wrong, her killing herself helps no one but Jones – leaves me with no case and that bastard walks free."

"Well that seems to help her with it, getting that Justice."

"So then what else is there?" Booth asked. "I mean you're her doctor, what happens when Jones is behind bars and she's got nothin' else?"

"Well I was thinking of opting for a request to keep her on… maybe keeping her with someone familiar-"

"Nah the Deputy Director wouldn't allow his own FBI psychologist to waste his time on some citizen. You're supposed to deal with in office affairs, and open cases."

"Well I just thought it was so trivial-"

"Yeah Sweets, I know you always think right, but Kirby's not gonna' allow it, so your time is best spent picking the doctor most likely to help her after she testifies this weekend."

"I guess you're right Agent Booth." Lance wasn't touching his food, he merely sipped the hot drink in his hand while he tried to control the slight anger building within him. Agent Booth always talked over him, he was a good man, but he didn't always see the bigger picture. Lance hoped that maybe Tanna was interested in keeping him around after the trial; he hoped that she was planning on sticking around in general.

* * *

><p>Lance waited at the oven thirty seconds before the timer went off. He was heating the bread for dinner, he knew that Tanna had liked pasta – and the only thing he knew went with Pasta was Italian bread. He was beginning to wonder if Tanna's roots didn't go back to an Italian family, 'Fleet' certainly wasn't Italian, but perhaps he father had been.<p>

Sweets was still a little rattled from his awkward and stressful lunch with Booth. He meant to talk to Tanna tonight about what this could possibly be. _Was it more than a short fling to entertain them?_Sweets casually looked at himself in the mirror, he was happy to be comfortable in dark denim and a Nazareth t-shirt.

His chest fluttered when her heard a faint knock at his apartment door. He opened it to see a smiling girl. He was relived to see her in a relaxed outfit, and she seemed pleasantly surprised when she caught a whiff of the fresh Italian aroma that filled his apartment.

He took her coat from her and ushered her to the table where she gladly took a seat and retained her pleasant smile.

"Seems like someone went all out." She said.

"No, not me." He said casually. "I would've worn a suit."

"Heavy Metal," she said eyeing the shirt, "suits you."

"Thanks, I thought so too." He added while placing a plate of food in front of her.

Together they wasted a couple hours conversing about things like Heavy Metal, Yoga, Italian, Painting, and Piano. They stayed away from the drugs, from the pain, and from anything work related. And before the hour was late they both were pleasantly stimulated by the intricate conversation they had.

Lance found that they were amidst a slight silence between them. And he took the opportunity to ask the question he had been slightly avoiding.

"Tanna…" he began slowly, "what are we?"

"Lovers?" she quickly answered sipping at her glass of red wine.

"That's all? No more than Lovers?" he asked, he kept a smile on his face to express his ease on the situation.

"Well no more had been interpreted." She said.

"What if… I offer more?" he asked her, "Would it be interpreted then?"

"Of course the interpretation would occur," she said, "but would it be accepted – is the real question."

"Right. Well then, Tanna Fleet – you know what had been offered, interpret it as you will, and I will pray that you accept."

"Oh you will now?" she said eyeing him closely. "Why would you offer me such a thing? I am after all… your patient. Your crazy, suicidal, hot patient."

"Because Tanna," Lance said pulling her closer to him and wrapping his arms aroung her small frame, "I am completely infatuated with you." Lance let his stubble covered face kiss her soft skin. He left a small trail of sweet kisses across her chin and down her neck. And he felt a little less worried when Tanna kept her body pressed against his, and let small moans escape her lips.

Lance continued to let her feel these things, but it wasn't long before he had to drag her to his bedroom to complete the task. After pulling the clothes from one another he took a moment to admire her slender figure in the moonlight that entered his bedroom. He felt inclined to wrap his arms around her just so he could feel her silky skin against his. She held no protest in being protected and loved. Lance knew as her psychologist that was what she craved. But Lance felt like it was what he wanted too. So together they made love on his bed, it wasn't until after midnight that they both feel atop the sheets panting and sweating. Lance instinctively curled his arm around her neck as Tanna nestled herself within the nook of his shoulder. Her soft breathing lulled him to sleep after he had watched her for some time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sorry for taking weeks, I wont make excuses. But this story is low on my priority with the other two I'm writing. But things are picking up now. Excitement to come! Let me know what you think. 3**


	12. Lance and Daisy

Lance felt like he was finally doing something right since his parents had died. While they were there to encourage him, he felt inclined to excel in school, and since they were gone he'd been stuck in a rut. But the naked girl beneath him seemed to make him feel better about his life in a way that he could barely comprehend. He had thought about Daisy being the kind of girl he could marry, but then he pictured Tanna. Tanna would be the girl that he would be proud to bring home. Her open confidence, her pained, yet beautiful view's in life, the utter understanding for Lance himself made her the complete package that Lance knew his parents would've loved to meet.

It saddened him that they couldn't.

Lance slowly crawled from the confines of the rumpled sheets. He recovered Tanna with the blanket as he stepped out of the bedroom for a glass of water. Tanna had been sleeping peacefully for the past hour. Lance had woken up with a dry mouth, leaving him bothered. He filled the clear glass to the top with semi-chilled water from the tap. He gulped it down and realized how dehydrated he was.

He was leaning against the granite counter when he heard the soft jingling of keys, he heard the distinctive metal grinding sound the lock made when a key was placed inside. He hurriedly made his way to the front door. Unlocking and opening it before Daisy did. She was surprised to have him greet her at the door. She had on her favorite stupid grin that Lance had come to hate. She pulled the set of keys she'd taken from his office _again_ and pushed her was inside.

"Daisy, what are you doing here? I didn't say you could come over."

"I was working late with doctor Brennen, I'm sorry I couldn't be over sooner Lancelot." She said touching his cheek. Lance pulled her hand from his face, Daisy, you cannot be here, I want you to leave.

"Don't be silly baby! You're just grumpy! It's okay though, I'm here and I'm going to make it all better." She said grinning and lightly scratching his chest.

"Daisy no, I need you to leave." He said sternly. She kept that stupid grin on her face as she pranced off for the bedroom, expecting Lance to gladly follow her, instead she heard him raise his voice. He hand was on the handle to the bedroom door when he said it.

"God damnit' Daisy – we're not together anymore!"

She turned to him, finally that stupid smile was gone. She looked at him like this was new news. But it wasn't.

"But Lancelot we've been-"

"Stop… calling me Lancelot"

"But- I thought you loved that nickname?"

"No Daisy you loved that nickname. Please get out."

"But Lancelot… we're so good together, I thought you were over being mad at me?"

"Over? Mad at you? Damn it Daisy, you left me! I've moved on, and I don't want you here!"

"Moved on?" she said, tears were beginning to fill her eyes. "What do you have some girl over?" she asked wipping open the bedroom door. Lance bolted for the door to shut it, but he was surprised when he saw an empty bed. "See – you need me Lance, you don't have anyone else!"

Lance pulled the keys from her fingers and shut the bedroom door.

"Daisy. Leave. Now." He said this time loud and stern. She wiped her tears with the end of her sleeve and walked passed him. Slamming the door. Finally gone.

Lance saw the adjacent bathroom door open slightly; Tanna's face became illuminated by the moonlight. It had been open before, but not enough that Daisy could've seen inside.

She gave him a halfhearted smile. Lance became worried, he found his way to her and stood in the doorway, Tanna had back up and eased herself onto the counter – then she gave him a grin.

"You handled that well." She said.

"I'm sorry." Lance actually felt truly sorry for making her hide, for putting her at risk like that.

"Don't be. We both have to put in effort if we wanna keep this thing secret." She smiled, pulling him closer to her, and if that means I have to hide in the shower while you throw out your ex-girlfriend, I think I can manage." She nipped at his jaw giving him a teasing little bite. Lance closed his eyes and enjoyed the slight teasing she was giving him, he drew her hips closer to him – fitting their bodies together.

"Then thank you." He said after a while. If he shouldn't apologize, he should be thanking her. She new that his job was important – and even though they were both taking risks – they were both prepared to protect each other.

Lance was able to wrap her legs around his waist and carry her the short distance back to the bed. But after that – he wouldn't stop kissing her… and she didn't mind. They had his uninhibited passion between each other – it made them understand one another, as well as know just were the other wanted to be touched. And it was unbearable to go so long without each other. Lance faced losing his career and Tanna faced tainting her trial. But no matter what the consequences – they wanted to be with each other, they couldn't help it.

They feverishly kissed one another as if they had been apart for weeks, when it had only been a little more than an hour. Lance was able to lose his boxers, just as easily as Tanna could pull away the sheet covering her pale skin. Again, they were both naked in each others arms passionately making love.

Through the creaking of the bed, neither noticed the creaking of the floorboards. An unlocked door left a chance for an intruder to enter… any one to enter. And that someone would be drawn to the noises in the room – and the sight they would see: would leave them speechless.


	13. Ninth Session

Lance was nearly sick with anticipation. He had found Tanna had slipped out early that morning – leaving him with a cold bed. But he knew that she would appear for their appointment that day – where they once again might ravish one another's bodies.

Lance could only hope that his other patients didn't notice his incessant staring at the clock while they spouted off their various problems. Just thinking of her brought a smile to his face, which puzzled several patients as they told him sad stories.

Finally the afternoon had rolled around, and Lance only needed to wait another half hour until he could finally see Tanna again. He was overjoyed when he heard a knock at the door, thinking perhaps she had arrived early – but instead he found Daisy. The woman he had thrown away. He gave a heavy sigh and signified his annoyance with her always abrupt and unwanted meetings. He thought she would've gotten the message the other night when he kicked her out of his home.

"Hi." She said awkwardly.

He didn't say hello back.

"Look Lance, if you want to date someone else that's fine. We weren't in an exclusive relationship anyways."

"Right." He agreed.

"But if you're not serious with _her_either. Then I see no reason why we can't still fool around."

_Her._ Lance thought. _How did she know there was a her?_

"What do you mean?" he added.

"Well I _did_see you with her last night." Daisy said.

Lance felt his stomach sink. She knew about Tanna, but he didn't think she had recognized her – perhaps she wouldn't.

"Who?" he asked.

"Oh Lance don't be silly." She said. "You don't have to hide it, I'm only a little bit jealous. You could've just said so."

"Daisy, my love life is private. And we are serious. So please just let her and I be."

He saw that she looked hurt. Probably similar to how he looked when she told him he was leaving for Maluku.

"I'm sorry Daze." He told her. She turned around and walked out the door. Lance prayed she didn't realize who Tanna was. Tanna would be the type of person Daisy would dismiss and leave unnoticed – Lance hoped she did this time.

Daisy wandered down the hall. She grabbed coffee from the FBI break room, knowing they had better sugar. Daisy felt the elevator take her two floors down before stopping and letting others on, and some off. She got off only to realize she'd forgotten the sugar for her coffee. She stepped back on since it was labeled with an upwards arrow.

Daisy noticed Lance's new fling the moment she entered the elevator – she looked her up and down. Daisy recognized her, not as a patient, but she just noticed the familiarity she felt.

"You're here to see Lance." She commented. Daisy tried to figure where she knew her. The tied hair and relaxed t-shirt suggested she was athletic. _Perhaps yoga._she thought. Daisy was slightly churned by the fact that Lance had picked up another woman at the same place she practiced Yoga.

Tanna nodded and smiled in compliance. No one had ever talked to her in the FBI building. Tanna was slightly unnerved when she was followed out of the elevator by the same girl. Tanna didn't know how she knew her – but she wasn't going to ask.

"He's a great guy." Daisy told her as they were finally parting ways, she was headed into the break room while Tanna carried on down the hall only murmuring: "Thanks."

Tanna carried on away from the odd girl until she reached Lance's office. She only knocked once before he pulled the door open and ushered her inside. She could tell he was flustered.

"What's wrong?" she asked, she then noted: "You're usually the one to ask that."

"Daisy… she saw us. I think last night."

"Was that the girl that just talked to me in the hallway?" she asked him.

"She recognized you?" Lance asked, his heart sinking lower.

"She knew I was here to see you."

"Does she know you're a patient?"

"I… I don't think so. She didn't hint to that at all. She could've recognized me from yoga." She added. "I've seen both of you there before."

"Right…" Lance said, "you both go there. Maybe… she didn't realize you were a patient."

"Well lets fucking hope so. I don't want you to lose your job."

"Tanna… I'd be more worried about you."

"Don't even try that Dr. Sweets. You're job is more important. At least the trial is close – perhaps after that I can switch doctors and… you and I could…" she trailed off. Lance's heart lifted a little when he realized she was thinking about their future.

"That's a possibility." He told her. "The trial isn't far away."

"I know…" she added. "I'm nervous you know… seeing him again. Even if he is in chains."

Lance sat beside her on the soft sofa. "It'll be alright." He told her. "I'll be there. I'll even be asking you questions."

"Right… you think… you think he'll really go away? For good?"

"I think if you stay strong. Which you have been for days now."

"Well Dr. Sweets changing doctors can do wonders on a girl."

"I'm glad I can help." He said. "Do you want to talk today?"

"Actually… yes. I think I would like that." She said.

* * *

><p>That night Tanna and Lance decided to spend the night apart in case of anyone, like Daisy, stopping by. Since they had gotten off lucky they decided that they shouldn't risk it. Tanna called him late into the night:<p>

"Tanna you shouldn't call me here, they check your phone records."

"But you're my doctor… and I'm feeling depressed."

"Tanna…" he said. "How're you really feeling?"

"Nervous mostly. The trial's this weekend."

"Right, but you know what you're going to say… you said you were ready today."

"But… well are you ready Sweets?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you have to ask me some pretty… well scary questions, and considering what I am to you…"

"Because he beat you? Tanna I am more than ready to put that man away for life."

"Think we can do it?"

"I know we can." He told her. "Don't worry. Then afterwards we can be together, and it won't matter what Daisy says."

"Think she won't notice?"

"Well as long as she's not on trial, but Dr. Brennan assured me earlier that she was going to relay evidence, not a student."

"Well that's a relief."

"Were you really worried about Daisy?"

"Well you really… but because of her."

"I know what I'm risking Tanna. But thank you for caring, it's nice for a change."

"She was that bad huh?" she laughed.

"She was a little… absorbed yes. Nothing like your ex."

"True." She said "How'd it end?"

"She left me really, well. It was somewhat mutual. We were engaged… she wanted to study in the Maluku islands and asked me to come with, I declined and also noted I wasn't waiting for her to come back."

"Ouch." She said.

"She chose her career over me." He told her.

"But you'd choose me over your career?" Tanna asked, slightly astounded.

"I am a man of morals I guess."

"_'Doctor and patient,'_what morality is in that?" she asked giggling.

"Well, specific morals." He told her laughing himself. "The important ones."

"Thanks Sweets." She said.

Tanna felt a sense of importance that had been lacking in her life for a long time after she hung up the phone. A sense that lulled her into a peaceful sleep.


	14. Trial

Daisy Wick had always been sort of a loud mouth type. She always was talking, she could never stop. Which is why she wanted to tell everyone that Lance was dating some bitch he picked up in her yoga class. But to be quite frank, no one listened to her at the Jeffersonian, unless it had to do with Bones – they didn't care.

She had been working alone that day because Dr. Brennan had to prepare for a large arson case that was going to trial the next day. Dr. Brennan had helped identify two siblings, a girl and a boy who had perished in the flames.

Daisy had finally found some odd fractures on the tibia of the skeleton they were currently working on. So she returned to Brennan's office to find that she had disappeared. Daisy sat and figited, she bit her lip and twiddled her thumbs while she tried to wait for Brennan to return to check her work.

"Stupid Lance, she's not even that pretty. And I'm probably so much better in bed because I'm at a higher level of yoga. And her hair? Does she even take care of it?"

"Ms. Wick I hope you're not talking to me."

"Oh no, Dr. Brennan," Daisy said standing, "just myself."

"Did you know that's a form of psychosis?" Brennan asked her.

"I uh – I thought –" Daisy began, "I found some hairline fractures I thought you'd want to see!" Daisy finally announced. Brennan dropped several files while trying not to seem too excited.

"Sorry Ms. Wick, but that is great news!"

Daisy giggled, "I thought so!" she said bending down to help her gather the files. She stacked papers on top of each other trying her best to keep them in their original order. Then she saw the picture of the dark hair girl she recognized from her yoga class, the girl she'd seen with Lance… in a case file.

* * *

><p>Daisy had to make up some excuse to leave early enough to catch Lance before he went home for the evening. She was waiting at his car in the parking garage waiting for him to appear. Eventually he did, and she recognized the irritation on his face, but he also saw the anger on hers.<p>

"I know who she is." Daisy called out.

Lance slowly made his way to the car, hesitant of what was running through Daisy's mind, had she already called his boss? Had she told Booth and Brennan? Lance quietly stepped in front of her, he made no emotion cross his face while he waited to hear what Daisy actually knew.

"I haven't told anyone, but I will. What where you thinking Lance?"

Lance didn't take kindly to Daisy's attempt at threatening him. He reacted coldly, and blindly. "Daisy, why don't you stay out of other peoples business?" he asked her. "We weren't together, so I never cheated. You chose your job over me, why can't I choose mine?"

"You can't date patients!" she exclaimed.

"Right, I'm not supposed to – and in a few weeks she won't be my patient anymore. But I don't care what you do to me anymore, but you will not control me by threatening me. If your going to tell them, let them know after tomorrows trial, and I'll happily get fired."

"Why would you-"

"I want to see the guy get put away. Don't jeopardize that."

"The trial would only get postponed."

"Which is another thing she doesn't need, more time to wait until he's out away. She's been through hell Daisy, and I won't let you give her anymore."

Daisy left Lance with an unhappy look. But the night became cold, and she felt very annoyed. He had chosen to give up his job over see her unhappy? Lance would've never allowed something like that to happen with Daisy, he always played by the rules.

Lance got in his car to the feeling of worry, he cared about his job he did. But if Tanna was worth what he though she was then – he'd take that chance. And Lance knew she especially deserved some peace.

* * *

><p>The age-old ritual of waking up at dawn had never been one of Tanna's particular favorites. But the trial started early, and she had to be there. She dressed in a penciled black shirt with a button down blouse in the very calming color light blue. Her hair had been curled just the other day and now soft waves could be found over her shoulders. She tousled the curls and added a little hair spray to tame the flyaway hairs. She put on patterned stockings and comfortable shoes while she listened to the hum of the radio.<p>

Agent Bledsoe arrived at her apartment soon after she was ready to take her to the county court building. She sat in the back of a black SUV, belted to leather seats. She found that her stomach was unusually twisted. She hoped that the unpleasant feeling didn't resonate onto her face. She looked calm, but inside she was screaming for someone to let her out of this predicament.

She couldn't face him. Not after what he did. He was a man built out of pure anger and rage – and she had involved herself with him, and in turn he was involved with her family… her friends. Tanna missed her mother and brother, she wished more than anything that they would be sitting there encouraging her to do the right thing. But they weren't… she was alone.

Tanna was seated in the courtroom near the front. There was still time before the trial, any many had not arrived yet. Her heart jumped slightly when Lance Sweets sat down beside her. He was causal, calm, here for her.

"You look a little scared." He said.

"How'd you know?" she asked smiling.

"The paper in your hands, fidgeting with your hands points to anxiety." He told her.

"Well that must be true." She set aside the piece of paper and tried to focus on the rest of the room. It was hard, she could focus on anything.

"I don't think I can do this." She said.

"Tanna, you have to. For your friends."

"But… what if I don't do well, I'll just be shaming them."

"Which is exactly why you will do well, you wouldn't let your friends down that way, you know that." Lance handed her a tissue. "All you need to do is tell your story."

"Can I… do I have time to use the restroom?" she asked.

"Of course." Lance said, "Agent Bledsoe, if you would."

Agent Bledsoe nodded and followed Tanna out of the courtroom. Lance couldn't help but notice she was beautiful, even after minimal effort, he just hoped that she would stay strong enough to make it through.

* * *

><p>Lance caught the eye of Seeley Booth from across the room. Lance headed over to Booth and Dr. Brennan who both looked concerned.<p>

"How's the witness doing?" Booth asked.

"She's a little shaken – doesn't really want to go through with it."

"Well she may not have to." Booth said. "We just got word that something went wrong with the transport – the truck got here, but Jones wasn't inside."

"What're you-"

"The prisoner got away Sweets, we don't even know how." Brennan said.

"So…then Tanna could be in trouble?" Lance asked.

"Well I doubt it," Booth said, "Why would he take the bus all the way here and then disappear on the last act?"

"To get to the witness." Brennan said. "Ms. Fleet is the only piece of evidence we need to make the case, if you get rid of her, you get rid of the entire case."

"Where is she?" Booth asked Lance.

"She's with Agent Bledsoe, down the hall."

The three of them headed down the hall looking for anything suspicious or that could suggest Jones was there. All they could do was hope to find the Agent, and Tanna just fine. They were at the nearest bathroom, it was close to the courtroom, but down a quiet hall – there hadn't appeared to be a disturbance.

Booth took one look at the woman's door and rolled his eyes – he first peaked inside while drawing his gun.

"Wait here." He said. Brennan persisted, but Booth was back before she had time to enter on her on accord. The three of them entered the lavatory and realized it was obvious someone had been here, hiding. Booth was not leaning down to check Agent Bledsoe's pulse, one that Booth couldn't find.

"Bones, he got the drop on us." Booth said.

Lance frantically opened each stall door hoping he's find Tanna still here, maybe a clue to where she was. But there was nothing, not a clue or a hint as to where she could be – he must've dragged her out of here without anyone even knowing. How he did that Lance, didn't know. He just hoped she's be alive long enough for them to find her.


	15. The Rescue

Lance had somehow let Agent Booth drag him back to FBI head quarters. But Lance had no idea where they could've gone. Tanna had slipped through his fingers so quickly; he was still in shock. Agent Booth had been on the phone with several men all had been looking in near by areas where Jones and Tanna could've gone. They had been searching for a few hours now – and nothing had come up.

Lance wanted to be out searching, doing something – it was driving him crazy. Booth was forcing him to stay here and look at files hoping some clue would jump out at him. But even if there was a clue, Lance was so distracted with worry. He had grown so attached to Tanna. _She was only a patient, she was just…_Lance knew that she had become everything to him. And even with Daisy threatening his career, he didn't care. Tanna was his responsibility, and he was going to make sure she came back to him, no matter what.

He was distracted again when he heard Daisy's voice outside the hall.

"I know where they could be!" she was exclaiming. "This man, this Trent, he visited Brock several times while in prison, and several times he was wearing this jacket." Daisy gave the photos to Booth, Lance was now standing behind them. They were snapshots issued from the prison, derived form the camera security.

"How does this help Daisy?" Booth asked her.

She pointed to the "Cinema Props." Jacket, "This company has been out of business for more than a few years, but there's a warehouse at the end of down still filled with company props. It's secluded, and if they were ex-employee's they'd know how to get in and out."

"That's right, this is very good Daisy." Booth said,

"Daisy's right, Brock Jones was an ex-employee of Cinema Props., it's in one of the files."

"I'll get someone over there right away." Booth said.

"Thanks Daisy." Lance said. Daisy looked at him, she was slightly hurt, but she left without saying a word to anyone about his relationship. Lance didn't know why she was helping them, but he was thankful for it. He heard Booth call in several squad cars to head over there and begin a search.

"Aren't we going with them?"

"Sweets, your job is here, I need you to look for anything useful."

"Yeah but I –"

"Sweet's the field is no place for you."

"Agent Booth! Please… I-"

"Sweet's what's gotten into your head? You're a doctor, not a cop."

"I'm worried… about her,…" he said getting quieter in his sentence. Booth gave him and odd look; he was trying to decide if his worry was genuine, or the product of something else. Lance could feel his hands begin to sweat. Agent Booth was a very intimidating man, and he couldn't help but feel a little scared about what agent booth would do if he realized the truth.

Booth must've internally realized what was really going on in Lance's head, but because he was honest he didn't say anything out loud – except that he should bring his work with him.

Lance let hope flutter over worry for a moment while he gathered his things and placed them in his bag before throwing it over his shoulder and walking down to the car with agent Booth. Brennan met them there, and the three of them headed across town.

"What's he doing here?" Brennan asked.

"He's a psychologist, in case he needs to talk down the crazy."

"Well that's highly unlikely that you could talk down someone who's criminally insane." Brennan added spitefully, as she always did hate psychology.

* * *

><p>Upon arrival, Lance realized he had shredded and entire piece of paper in his lap out of anxiety for the situation. He had prayed that they hadn't hurt her… he hoped they hadn't just killed her.<p>

"Wait here!" Booth sternly told both of them, Brennan proceeded to exit anyway, and Lance tried to follow her example, but Brennan turned and told him the same thing. Lance rolled his eyes in frustration. He watched as the lead officer told Booth the situation, before everyone there heard the deafening bang of a gunshot. Lance for a moment stuttered back into shock – _what happened?_At his feet he could see a small handgun sticking out – Agent Booth's back up. Lance hooked the gun on his back belt loop before stepping out of the car and crouching down behind a marked vehicle. He saw Booth had drawn his gun; he was now wearing a tactical vest – and walking towards the entrance of the warehouse.

Lance had enough courage to let himself follow, but not before he stole his own bullet proof vest. At the door, Booth asked him what he was doing here.

"I told you to stay in the car!"

"You said to talk them down!" Lance said.

"That was a lie for Bones! You knew that!"

"I thought you meant it!"

"You honestly think you could talk down a couple psycho paths?"

"I can try…" Lance said.

"Well that's what we'll tell the director of the FBI."

Lance now knew than Booth had to know why he was really worried. Booth and Lance entered the warehouse with several men leaving to surround the other exits. Lance drew the gun that he had stolen from agent Booth, and held it before him.

"My God, you're even worse than Bones! Where did you get that!"

"Your… car…" Lance admitted.

"Do you even know how to use it!" Booth questioned. Before Sweets could answer, they could hear commotion from ahead. Peering over boxes they could see Tanna, Brock, and his accomplice, who was dead on the floor.

"This is Agent Booth! I need you to surrender and come out with your hands up." Booth yelled.

"I ain't goin' nowhere!" Brock said. "I'm the one with the fuckin' hostage!"

"Surrender Ms. Fleet and we can negotiate something. You kill her you dismiss your current trial, but you'll go back for killing your partner… and her. Your last chance is to nogotiate."

"Unless I don't care about living." Brock said. "You were just supposed to find her here, dead, a few days from now – by then I'd be long gone… but seeing as how you found us first – I don't see how either of us will leave alive."

Lance became worried now. He was a criminal, who now had more to lose than gain, his plan had gone wrong, and would face even more jail time now if he didn't get the death penalty. He wouldn't care about a deal – he cared about leaving, about winning, and the only way to do that now was to kill himself… but that plan likely included killing Tanna first. Lance had to be ready if he was to save her life.

"Such a pretty girl! I know we had our rough times baby, but we can be together now, we can do that here."

Tanna had her arms and legs taped to a chair, and her mouth was covered as well. She was crying, she shook her head no – Lance had never seen more fear in her.

Lance felt his heart sink when Brock raised his gun, aiming it at Tanna's face. Booth couldn't see what was happening from his angle, or Lance knew Bock would be dead already. And somehow Lance pulled the trigger, and by some grace of god, he hit the target.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" he heard Booth say, Booth whirled past him and ran forward to see what had happened. Lance could now just see Booth standing over Brock, checking for a pulse, but from the amount of blood around him, he had to be dead. Lance came foreword and saw Tanna's eyes flick toward him.

"Great, now if anyone asks I shot him!" Booth said, "Gimme that gun!" Lance let him yank it free from his grasp. "And you made me a terrible shot Sweets… at least make me look good."

Lance ran over to help take off the tape that bound her hands, then he gave her a swift protective kiss on the lips.

"Come on… I don't want to see that!" Booth said. Already irritated he was going to lie about what he knew. "If I don't see it I don't have to lie!" Booth whispered in their direction. Lance took the rest of the tape off of Tanna and helped her out to the nearest medic to have her looked over. Brennan ran to hug Booth once he came out; she had been worried for him as well.

"Booth!" he heard Brennan say.

"Don't worry, I got him," Booth looked at Sweets, "I always get 'em."

Lance looked down at Tanna who looked tired, although he didn't see her scared anymore. Tanna didn't let go of his hand, so he sat with her while the medic put a couple bandages on her, and both bodies were hauled away. While forensics took what they needed from her, Booth gave Lance the opportunity to make sure the witness made it home safely.

* * *

><p>Lance had driven her home – it was finally dark, and it had been the longest day of both of their lives.<p>

"Someone will be by in the morning… to take a statement." He told her.

"Agent.. Booth? _…Does he know?_" she asked.

"He doesn't know any details, and he'd like to keep it that way."

"So it was you who saved me." She said smiling at him.

"You could say that." Lance said, he opened the door for her and helped her inside. "Do you need anything?" he asked.

"We'll I've got you, don't I?"

"You do…" he said still smiling. Lance sat down on the couch with her and waited until she fell asleep before carrying her to bed. He sat with her till eight am until he left home and returned a half hour later, redressed, and with the officer for her statement.


	16. Epilogue

A few months later the case had been completely wrapped up. Tanna had begun sleeping regularly, and decided that she no longer needed counseling, and with Dr. Sweet's permission, counseling ceased. But Sweet's still retained his job as a psychologist for the FBI, It seemed that Daisy had decided to leave him be as it was obvious he was happy with Tanna.

Tanna no longer was allowed to keep her FBI issued apartment, but she was soon persuaded by Lance to help him furnish and fill his empty condo. With there being plenty of space for two – Tanna added her clothing and possessions, and after one last trip to her old home, she cleaned it up and sold it, leaving her past in the past.

And the nights where she could bare the sadness, she would roll over to find Sweets there waiting, willing to help her through anything, even if it meant no sleep with work in the morning. Lance loved her, and Tanna couldn't help but love him back.

Daisy left Lance be after that day. She avoided him best she could, but Lance knew that Daisy had decided to do the right thing. Although Lance also now knew that she actually care about him, she had sacrificed her own happiness for his, and he was grateful for that.

Booth on the other hand, threatened Sweets within an inch of his life. The lecture lasted more than an hour, but once Sweet's explained that it was never intended, that they fell for each other – Booth couldn't help but pat him on the back. Booth was a believer in love, and Lance proved that fact when he brought Tanna to a company party a few months later, still happily in love.

And Tanna couldn't help but think that after everything that had happened to her, Lance was the best. He saved her from so many things… some that he wasn't even aware of. Though she missed her mother, she was safe from Brock, and now her friends had justice. The thoughts that made her happiest now were those of her future, with Sweets. D.C. was her new home, and she had grown to like it very much – and that included her doctor.

Tanna never visited her old therapists, or got a new one. She calmly accepted her past, and was able to begin her future with the only doctor she needed.


End file.
